


Deeper Waters

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Scared Choi Soobin, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Swimming Pools, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin faces his fear of deep water with the help of Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Deeper Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that this is all fictional! Thanks for the support on this series!

Soobin was embarrassed. And not the cute, blushy, flustered kind of embarrassed. More like the ashamed, self-hating kind of embarrassment that ate Soobin alive and made him want to crawl into a hole and die. Thus far, he had managed to sit on the concrete with his knees pulled to his chest, head lowered as he sighed. He didn’t understand where his fear of swimming even developed, or why he hadn’t done anything about it, but here it was, ruining his day yet again.

Yeonjun hadn’t judged or made fun of him when he revealed a couple months into their relationship that he didn’t know how to swim and so any pool dates were off the table. He had just kissed his cheeks, ruffled his hair, and admitted that he didn’t learn how to swim until he was thirteen. It wasn’t quite the same, but Soobin was grateful the boy didn’t think he was just being a baby and refusing to learn. Because he did want to learn, he just never felt safe with anyone who had attempted to teach him thus far. He could handle things like hot tubs, shallow ends, and even boats and rafts, but one glance at the dark deeper waters sent him straight back to dry land.

However, after having to turn down two separate pool parties because of his stupid (or at least, he thought it was stupid) fear of swimming, he resolved that he was going to finally learn. If anything, he just wanted to get over his fear of deep water. He talked to Yeonjun about it, who excitedly offered to teach him, hugging the taller boy and making him giggle with his ridiculous praises. Soobin felt really loved in that moment, and very lucky, and he made sure Yeonjun knew how loved he was in return.

The next day, the two ventured out to Taehyun’s house, because he had a pool, and he had graciously promised to stay indoors, so that Soobin didn’t have to worry about anyone else watching him. He was confident, and happy to spend time with Yeonjun shirtless, but as soon as they dropped their towels on the lounge chairs and walked to the pool’s edge, Soobin felt his heart drop. It just looked so _ominous_ , like he could drown and nobody would even find him because the water was too dark. He felt himself swallow, an icy fear washing over him, and he immediately took a few steps back, hand finding Yeonjun’s elbow. The older, sympathetic, carefully helped Soobin onto the ground, and into his current position.

“I’m sorry, hyung, this is so fucking embarrassing,” Soobin said, taking another deep breath. He wasn’t having a full-fledged anxiety attack, but his heart was still racing and it was still hard to breathe. Yeonjun was perfect, however, rubbing his back and kissing his temple a few times. “Stop apologising, Soobin, it’s okay,” he said, sitting next to him. Soobin sighed, lifting his head and shaking his hair out of his eyes. Yeonjun gently turned his chin to face him, and the two looked at each other, Soobin’s eyes full of worry, and Yeonjun’s soft and kind. He smiled, sliding his fingers to Soobin’s ear, stroking it a few times. “We don’t have to do this today, we can just make out in Taehyun’s hot tub instead if you want,” he said, cracking a wider smile.

Soobin blushed, smiling a bit too, before shaking his head, carefully standing up. “No, I need to do this today,” he replied. “I’m tired of being scared,” Yeonjun stood up too, nodding. “Alright, baby,” he said. Soobin blushed again, before taking a deep breath, and walking to the stairs. This part would be fine, since he wasn’t afraid of being in the pool. He was afraid of venturing past the shallow end. Yeonjun followed him, a hand on the small of Soobin’s back, and after several steps, the two were standing in the pool, water up to their waists. Soobin swallowed, closing his eyes briefly as he attempted to relax again.

The weather was nice and hot, and the water actually felt good, which helped. He opened his eyes as he heard Yeonjun wade towards him, easily fitting himself against Soobin’s chest, locking his arms around his neck. “I’m proud of you, for doing this,” he said gently, such a contrast to his usual loud demeanour. Soobin loved that he got to see this side of Yeonjun so much, unable to keep himself from smiling, his own arms winding around the older’s waist, pressing their bodies together in the water. “Thanks for being so patient with me,” he replied, searching Yeonjun’s gaze for any sort of hesitance. He didn’t see any, he never did. Yeonjun only smiled, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Soobin’s.

Soobin felt his heart beat faster, not because of the fact that Yeonjun was very very slowly walking backwards and pulling Soobin into deeper water, but because his lips moved smoothly and gently over Soobin’s. He tasted a bit like chlorine and salt, but his lips were so soft, and Soobin felt himself kissing him more, arms tightening across his waist. Yeonjun’s hands moved to rest in Soobin’s hair, and he parted his lips, tongue flicking over Soobin’s bottom lip. Before Soobin could open his own mouth, Yeonjun pulled back, a smile on his face. Soobin blinked a few times, confused as to why his boyfriend was sporting such a shit-eating grin, before he registered the fact that there was water up to his neck.

Before he could freak out, however, Yeonjun shrieked, clapping his hands above the water, laughing loudly. “You’re in the deep end, Soobin-ah!” he sang. Soobin blushed, but was confused, looking around him. The water certainly looked darker a few feet out, and his feet were still flat on the floor of the pool, meaning he was not in the deep end yet. He said this to Yeonjun, who just rolled his eyes, before sinking further into the water, the water raising an inch higher on his body than it was on Soobin’s. “I was on my tiptoes just then, so this is definitely the deep end,” he replied.

Soobin stared at him, not quite believing his logic, but he was smiling so brightly, he couldn’t help but indulge him. He sighed, before nodding, smiling back. “Right, okay,” he said. Yeonjun smiled wider, showing all of his teeth, before pecking Soobin’s lips again. “Now carry me,” he demanded. Soobin’s eyes widened as Yeonjun placed his hands on either one of Soobin’s shoulders, and launched himself up and into Soobin’s arms. His long legs locked around the younger’s waist, and Soobin automatically looped his arms under Yeonjun’s thighs, holding him securely. He had to look up to see his boyfriend, who was laughing, cupping Soobin’s cheeks.

“I may demand you to carry me around every time we’re in a pool from now on,” he teased. The mood was lighthearted and it helped with Soobin’s anxiety, which still simmered below the surface a bit. He might have been physically okay standing in neck-deep water, but he knew if he were by himself he’d be having an anxiety attack by now. Yeonjun’s presence and weight certainly helped ground and distract him. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to swim in a pool by himself, but he knew that this was a great first step. He hated that he needed the crutch of Yeonjun, but then he remembered that Yeonjun wasn’t a crutch. He was his boyfriend, and even if Soobin did know how to swim and wasn’t afraid of deep water, he would probably prefer to have Yeonjun in his arms still.

The dancer’s fingers tickled Soobin’s ear lobes, and Soobin took the initiative to lean forward just a bit and kiss his collarbones, glistening wet with pool water. He really did look beautiful, hair pushed off his forehead, eyes bright and joyful. “I love you so much,” Soobin blurted out, cheeks flaming. Yeonjun blushed too, locking eyes with the taller. “I love you more, baby,” he replied, before cupping Soobin’s face and kissing him passionately. Soobin didn’t waste time this go-around, parting his lips and granting Yeonjun’s tongue access to his mouth. He felt him run it over the roof of his own mouth, licking deep inside, and Soobin quickly felt his grip on Yeonjun’s thighs slip a bit, and before he knew it, the older had dropped his legs and pushed the two of them to the pools edge, caging Soobin with an arm on either side as he kissed him.

Soobin whimpered, hands grabbing Yeonjun’s hips, the kiss getting more heated as Yeonjun tilted Soobin’s chin up and peppered kisses down his neck, sloppy and rushed. Soobin breathed harshly, heart racing and head spinning a bit, before Yeonjun dragged his mouth back to meet his.

“Yah!” a voice suddenly rang out, causing Soobin to flinch and Yeonjun to jump back a pace, but still close enough that Soobin’s hold didn’t release. “I let you use my pool to _teach,_ not make out!” Taehyun shouted, hands on his hips as he stood at the shallow end of the pool, looking at the couple with a disgusted expression. Soobin only blushed furiously, looking down, while Yeonjun crossed his arms petulantly. “It’s called _positive reinforcement,_ Taehyun-ah,” he spat, sticking his tongue out. “And you’re just jealous that Beomgyu doesn’t encourage _you_ with kisses,” Soobin let out a giggle at that, releasing Yeonjun as he covered his mouth. He saw the corner of Yeonjun’s mouth lift up in a smirk, and Taehyun only rolled his eyes. “He encourages me plenty,” he stated simply, which caused Yeonjun to react dramatically by pretending to gag.

Soobin rolled his eyes at his antics, pushing himself away from the wall and grabbing Yeonjun’s arm, wading the two back to the stairs at the end of the pool. “He means he’s sorry, Taehyunnie, and thanks for letting us borrow your pool,” he said, smiling at his dongsaeng. Taehyun softened towards Soobin, nodding as he returned the smile. “Of course, hyung, you’re welcome any time,” he said, before shooting a narrowed glare at Yeonjun. “Only if he can control himself, though,” he added. Yeonjun pouted, getting out of the pool dripping wet and holding his arms open.

“Awww, Taehyunnie, let me give you a hug to say sorry,” he admonished, walking towards the redhead, wiggling his fingers. Taehyun quickly backed away, throwing a towel at Yeonjun’s face. “Just keep it PG!” he said, before escaping into the safety of his house. Soobin giggled, and Yeonjun turned, rubbing the towel over his chest as he laughed too. The two dried off, pulling on their shirts and sandals, before Yeonjun approached Soobin. “I really am proud of you, Soobin,” he said quietly. Soobin smiled, nodding as he kissed his boyfriend’s nose. “Thank you, hyung, and thank you for teaching me,” he replied. Yeonjun smiled, pinching Soobin’s cheek.

“Nothing to teach, just a fear to face,” he explained, picking up his car keys as they got ready to say goodbye to Taehyun and head back to their apartment. “I love you,” is all Soobin could think of to say in return, and it seemed to be enough, as Yeonjun smiled warmly and slung his arm over Soobin’s shoulders. “Let’s go home and celebrate, without getting interrupted this time,” he said. Soobin blushed a final time, before letting the love of his life walk him out.


End file.
